Whiskey and Wine
by Raven2609
Summary: Der Titel sagt alles. Ein etwas feucht fröhlicher Valentinsball....


Jules - Traumwelt Valentines Challange

hier sind die Regeln und die Aufgabenstellung für unsere erste Challenge

Thema: Valentinstag

Rating: Frei wählbar

Genere: Romantik/Humor

Länge: One- Shot

Paaring: du solltest einser der Paare auswählen

1. Severus & Hermine /  
2. Severus & Minerva  
3. Harry & Ginny  
4. Harry & Draco  
5. Ron & Hermine  
6. Ron & Tonks

Inhalt: Ist völlig dir überlassen, es müssen nur 3 von den folgenden 5 Sätzen vorkommen:

1. darf ich dein Badeschwamm sein?  
2. Du bist der Voldemort der Liebe…  
3. grrr kraul mir den Brustpelz….  
4. du bist der gummi ich der bär….  
5. oh ja play it again sam

Genre : Humor/Romance ok mehr humor als Romanze

Rating : ab 16

Paring : Severus/Hermine

Discl. : wie immer no money, not mine etc.

(A/N: wollte nur kurz anmerken meine Protagonisten sind allesamt betrunken und deshalb nicht ganz sie selbst evilgrin)

**Vorwort**

**Stand der Dinge:**

Es ist Valentinstag 1997. Während der Sommerferien wurde Voldemort überraschend vom Jungen-der-lebt Harry Potter besiegt, es gab keine Toten und Verletzten außer dem Dunklen Lord selbst (was ja nicht wirklich ein Verlust war). Albus Dumbledore kehrte wieder zurück, er war nie wirklich Tod. Was in jener Nacht wirklich auf dem Astronomieturm geschah konnte trotz der Augenzeugen nie endgültig geklärt werden, doch es interessierte auch keinen, denn alle waren froh das Dumbledore lebte und Voldemort Tod war. Severus Snape wurde ein gefeierter Kriegsheld denn er zerstörte alle Horcruxe im Alleingang und lockte Voldemort in eine Falle so dass er von Harry Potter getötet werden konnte. Außerdem verriet er alle Todesser an das Ministerium (jetzt unter der Leitung von Arthur Weasley). Und war jetzt wieder Zaubertrank Lehrer.

Fred und George Weasley kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück um ihren Abschluss nachzuholen. (es wird gemunkelt Molly Weasley hat ihnen mit einem Scherzartikel Verbot gedroht)

Percy Weasley ist beschämt in die Arme seiner Familie zurückgekehrt und hat das Management von Weasley´s Zauberhafte Zauberscherze übernommen. (sehr erfolgreich sogar aber ich will euch nicht mit langweiligen Details nerven.)

Remus Lupin wurde wieder als DADA Lehrer eingestellt (nicht ohne tägliche Proteste) und Albus Dumbledore hat jetzt ein neues Hobby. Heulerschießen. Die Zauberervariante vom Tontaubenschießen.

Sirius wurde beim Umbau des Ministeriums in einem Verschwinderaum gefunden der sich hinter dem Vorhang befand und lebt jetzt mit Harry am Grimmauld Place 12.

Harry und Ginny sind wieder ein Paar. Ron hat sein Herz an Gabrielle Delacour verloren wartet aber bis sie Volljährig ist. (ihr wisst was ich meineg)

Und Hermine, ja Hermine hat seit kurzen ein ernsthaftes Bad(t)-Boy-Syndrom.

Und hier beginnt unsere kleine kranke Geschichte.

**Whiskey and Wine**

Wie er es hasste. _Der senile alte Zausel und seine grandiosen Ideen. _

Severus Snape stand in einer Nische in der Grossen Halle und beobachtet missmutig das feucht fröhliche treiben der Siebtklässler und seiner Kollegen. Valentinstag er hasste es dieser rosarot romantische Quatsch, Hormongesteuerte Teenager und dazu noch ein Direktor mit amtlich Anerkannter Feiermanie. Und für jeden der nicht Tod war herrschte Anwesenheitspflicht.

Vor einer Stunde wurden die jüngeren Schüler zu Bett geschickt und das sahen Fred und George Weasley (die Nägel zu seinem Sarg) zum Signal etwas Schwung in die Bude zu bringen. Im Klartext hieß das die Bowle bestand zu überwiegenden Teil aus Feuerwhiskey und Hemmungslostrank (eine Erfindung der Weasleys). Das hatte zur Folge das weder Schüler noch Lehrer Herr über ihre Sinn und Körper waren.

Er acciote sich eine Flasche Wein aus seinem Privatvorrat herbei um die ganze Sache wenigsten einigermaßen erträglich zu machen.

Hermine Granger, Jahrgangsbeste, Musterschülerin und Schulsprecherin saß ziemlich angeschickert und frustriert an ihrem Tisch. Das Objekt ihrer Begierde stand in einer Nische und miesepeterte vor sich hin. Mit jedem weiteren Schluck sank ihre Hemmschwelle und wuchs ihre Entschlossenheit, heute Nacht würde sie nicht als Jungfrau ins Bett gehen. Ein letzter schluck und sie stand wankend auf und bewegte sich vorsichtig auf den Schwarzen Mann zu. Unwillkürlich musste sie kichern schoss ihr doch ein Kinderreim durch den Kopf _Wer hat Angst vorm Schwarzen Mann_.

„Miss Granger, dürfte ich erfahren was so witzig ist?" raunzte Severus sie an.

Sie klimperte ihn mit ihren magisch verlängerten Wimpern an und sagte in ihrer besten Kleinmädchen Stimme:

„Ooooch nichts." Und kicherte wieder.

„Miss Granger, sie haben zuviel getrunken." Stellte er in seinem besten Lehrerton fest. Doch das beeindruckte sie nicht im Geringsten. Blitzschnell schnappte sie sich sein Weinglas und grinste ihn diabolisch an.

„Noch nicht" und leerte das Glas in einem Zug.

„Miss Granger,..." noch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte schlang Hermine die Arme um seinen Nacken und verschloss seine Lippen mit einen sanften Kuss.

_Heiß Wasser und Jod mich hat ein Hund geknutscht! Na ja eine Löwin._

„Granger, das sind Tausend Punkte Abzug von Gryffindore für absolut inakzeptables Verhalten." Zischte er ihr zu.

„ Ach Sevikins sei doch kein Spielverderber sonst muss ich den großen bösen Wolf fragen ob ich sein Badeschwamm sein darf."

Seine rechte Augenbrauen erklomm ungeahnte Höhen.

„Badeschwamm?"

Hermine stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und flüsterte kokett in sein Ohr.

„ Na als Badeschwamm könnte ich wisper wisper wisper ..."

Dann geschah etwas sehr seltsames Severus Snape, die große böse Fledermaus, errötete bis in die Haarspitzen, schlang hastig seine wallende Robe um seinen Körper und flüchtete aus der Großen Halle.

Kopfschüttelt sah sie ihm hinterher und murmelte:

„Sevi, du bist der Voldemort der Liebe. Nun gut wen haben wir den noch?"

Sie entdeckte Sirius auf der Tanzfläche und rief zuckersüß:

„SIIIRRRIIIUUUSSS"

**Derweil in den Kerkern**

Froh über die weiten Roben die seine Unpässlichkeit verdeckten stürmte Severus seine Gemächer und verfluchte Hermine.

Überrascht hielt er inne als er die Gestalt auf seinem Bett ausmachte die schnurrte:

„Grrr, kraul mir den Brustpelz."

**Ende**


End file.
